Stickwitu
| Format = | Genre = | Length = | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Don't Cha" (2005) | This single = "Stickwitu" (2005) | Next single = "Beep" (2006) }} "Stickwitu" is a song by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their debut studio album PCD (2005). It was written by Franne Golde, Kasia Livingston and Robert Palmer while the production was handled by Ron Fair and co-produced by Tal Herzberg. It was sent to contemporary hit radio in the United States, as the second single from the album on September 26, 2005. "Stickwitu" is a hip hop soul and R&B ballad which celebrates forever love. It received mixed reviews from music critics who complimented towards the group's vocals, but criticized its placement on the album. The song earned them a nomination for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals at the 49th Annual Grammy Awards. A remix of the song features R&B singer Avant. In the United States, "Stickwitu" reached number 5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and peaked at number-one in New Zealand and in the United Kingdom and reached top three in Australia, Ireland and the Netherlands. The song has been performed several times on television including the remix with Avant. "Stickwitu" has been included on the set-list of their two headlining tours – PCD World Tour (2006–07) and Doll Domination Tour (2009). Composition "Stickwitu" was written by Franne Golde, Kasia Livingston and Robert Palmer while the production was handled by Ron Fair and co-produced by Tal Herzberg who also engineered the song. Mike Hogue assisted in the mix engineering. The group's vocals were recorded by Mike "Angry" Eleopoulos. Fair also arranged and conducted the strings played by the PCD orchestra which were recorded by Allen Sides. The original drum programming was done by Palmer. The song was finally mixed by Peter Mokran at The Record Plant. Fair also played harmonica, piano, organ and Rhodes while Herzberg and Cori Jacobs handled the bass and Rhodes respectively. In July 2005 MTV News reported that "Beep" featuring will.i.am was a "potential second single;" however that later changed and "Stickwitu" was sent to contemporary hit radio in the United States on September 26, 2005 as the second single. "Stickwitu" is a hip hop soul and R&B ballad written in the key of D major with a time signature in common time and a tempo of 72 beats per minute. The melody was produced uses a simple chord progression of A(9)/C♯ – Bm7 – A7 – Bm7 and A/C♯, with a vocal range of F♯3 – E5. Kalefah Sanneh of The New York Times wrote that "Stickwitu" "revolves around a breathy promise ideal for the text-messaging age: 'I'm-a stickwitu.'" Chuck Taylor Billboard magazine noted that "Stickwitu" is reminiscent to the works of girl groups Cover Girls and Sweet Sensation. Critical reception "Stickwitu" received mixed reviews from critics. Chuck Taylor from Billboard magazine was surprised of the song and praised it for being "beautifully sung, craftily produced and refreshingly gimmick-free." He went on to praise the "catchy" chorus and noted that the "track is unlike anything else on the air." Kalefah Sanneh of The New York Times wrote that "Stickwitu" "might be even better" than 'Don't Cha'". Paul Scott of Stylus Magazine agreed with Sanneh adding that it's "pretty enough but just sort of mills around without getting up the courage to go the top, and that's actually a good thing." John Murphy of musicOMH wrote that although "it's nicely sung, it doesn't particularly stick in the mind very much." He continued the "Dolls' voices do well at harmonies" but noted that "none have a particular strong vocal." Spence D. shared the same sentiment with Murphy adding that Scherzinger "never really presents anything that could come close to being called a signature sound." Stephen Thomas Erlewine was not impressed with the song, saying that "PCD seems like it will be that rare thing: a mainstream club/dance album devoted to nothing but dance songs. Then, reality comes crashing in with the fourth song, 'Stickwitu', the inevitable romantic slow jam whose sappiness undercuts the joyous carnal celebration of the first three songs. Sal Cinquenmani from Slant Magazine found the song difficult to take seriously. He said "the album's ballads ('Stickwitu' and 'How Many Times, How Many Lies'), though sufficiently un-icky, are still difficult to take seriously when followed by a song that begs a man to 'loosen up my buttons'." Kat Bein of the Miami New Times wrote that it's "in the running for most trite lyrics of all time." Nathan Rabin from The A.V. Club described the song as a "saccharine, sleepy ballad." Writing for Sputnikmusic Nick Butler described "Stickwitu" as a "limp, lifeless ode." However he did noted that "it's nowhere near as sickly or disgustingly submissive and sexist as something like Destiny's Child's 'Cater 2 U'. At the 49th Annual Grammy Awards in 2007, "Stickwitu" earned the Pussycat Dolls their first nomination, for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. At the 21st Annual Soul Train Awards, the remix featuring Avant was nominated for Best R&B/Soul Single – Group, Band or Duo. In May 15, 2007, the song was listed as one of the recipients of Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) Pop Awards. Fuse ranked the clip at number 95 on their list of the "Top 100 Number Ones" in 2011. Billboard named the song #68 on their list of 100 Greatest Girl Group Songs of All Time. Chart performance In the United States, "Stickwitu" debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 85 on the issue dated October 22, 2005. On the issue dated November 26, 2005, it leaped from 18 to nine entering the top ten. On its eleventh week, the song peaked at number five. In May 2007, the song received a BDS Certified Spin Award for receiving 300,000 radio spins in the United States. In the United Kingdom, "Stickwitu" debuted and peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart for two consecutive weeks, becoming the group's second consecutive number one single in Britain. "Stickwitu" spent 6 weeks within the top ten, and remained on the chart for a total of 17 weeks. In Canada, "Stickwitu" peaked at number 15 on the Canadian BDS airplay chart and at number-nine on the Canadian Singles Chart, and is to date the group's second top ten single, and also their second most successful song on this chart. "Stickwitu" was also a major success in Oceania. In Australia, "Stickwitu" debuted at number three on the Australian ARIA Singles Charts and eventually peaked at number two for two consecutive weeks, and was certified Platinum by ARIA for sales in excess of 70,000. "Stickwitu" appeared on the ARIA Year-End Singles Chart the following year and was ranked at number 29. It was one of four releases by the group to have made this chart, with the others being its successors; "Beep", "Buttons" and "I Don't Need a Man". In New Zealand, "Stickwitu" peaked at number one for two non-consecutive weeks on the New Zealand RIANZ Singles Chart, one week more than its predecessor, "Don't Cha" had spent at number one, and becoming the group's second consecutive number one hit. "Stickwitu" was ranked at number 15 on the Year-End RIANZ Singles Chart for 2006. "Stickwitu" was also a success in Europe. "Stickwitu" was most successful in the Netherlands where it peaked at number two for two consecutive weeks, becoming the group's second consecutive single to peak at number- two. "Stickwitu" was also successful elsewhere in Europe reaching the top ten in Switzerland, Belgium, Norway and Italy. It also peaked within the top 20 in Germany, Austria and France, as well as the top 40 in Sweden. "Stickwitu" peaked at number four on the European Hot 100 following its success across Europe. Music video The music video for "Stickwitu" was shot over two days filmed in different places of Los Angeles including the Orpheum Theatre. Nigel Dick was chosen to direct the video as the group wanted to maintain its momentum garnered from "Don't Cha". Dick admitted that he felt pressure to deliver. "This video establishes the way they want to be seen from now on. But that's the way it's always been for me. I've been very lucky in my career to do videos for people that are very crucial in artist's careers." Speaking of the video's concept, Nicole Scherzinger said: This video shows much more vulnerability. The video was just a day in the life of the Pussycat Dolls on the road. Part of it is showing the strength to do what we do performers; the other is to show that we have our vulnerabilities in life with trying to hold up relationships while we're on the road. Scherzinger says the video also serves another purpose. We wanted to make sure that each of us was identifiable in this video, that you got to know each girl a little bit more, and get to see what we're like on and off tour." The music video premiered on MTV.com, on October 13, 2005. The music video begins with the group at a hotel being awoken by someone knocking on the door. The Pussycat Dolls begin to pack their belongings, then walk to their tour bus, stopping to sign autographs for fans on the way. The video continues to show footage of the girls on the bus, in dance rehearsals and practicing the song "Stickwitu". The video ends with group coming out of a back entrance of a building posing for some pictures. Throughout the video, the Pussycat Dolls are seen talking on Nokia mobile phones, presumably to their partners. Live performances On December 2005, the group performed for the annual KIIS-FM Jingle Ball wearing "festive candy-cane-striped belly shirts and red-and-green capri pants." The set list included "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu" and "Wait a Minute". On June 30, 2006 the group performed "Don't Cha", "Buttons" and "Stickwitu" on Good Morning America as part of its Summer Concert Series. On July 7, 2007 the Pussycat Dolls together with other artists performed at the Live Earth Concerts, which were held to raise awareness of global warming. They performed "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu", and "Buttons". "Stickwitu" was included on the group's first live album Live from London (2006). The Pussycat Dolls also performed "Stickwitu" throughout their second tour, Doll Domination Tour (2009). Alex Macpherson of The Guardian praised Scherzinger's "inventive and versatile" vocals which are "gently crooning the sweet ballad." Scherzinger has performed "Stickwitu" as part of a Pussycat Dolls medley during her first solo tour, Killer Love Tour (2012). Formats and track listings *'CD maxi single' #"Stickwitu" (Album Version) – 3:28 #"Santa Baby" – 3:01 #"Stickwitu" (R&B Remix featuring Avant) – 3:18 #"Stickwitu" (Video) *'CD single' #"Stickwitu" (Album Version) – 3:28 #"Stickwitu" (R&B Remix featuring Avant) – 3:18 *'12" vinyl / digital download' #"Stickwitu" (Album Version) – 3:28 #"Santa Baby" – 3:01 #"Stickwitu" (R&B Remix featuring Avant) – 3:18 Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of PCD. '''Mixing' *Mixed at The Record Plant (Hollywood, California). Personnel *Mike "Angry" Eleopoulos – recording *Ron Fair – producer, arrangement, conductor, harmonica, organ, piano, rhodes *Franne Golde – songwriter *Tal Herzberg – co-producer, engineering, Pro Tools, bass *Mike Hogue – assistant mix engineer *Cori Jacobs – rhodes *Kasia Livingston – songwriter *Peter Mokran – mixing *Robert Palmer – songwriter, original drum programming *Allen Sides – string recording *The PCD orchestra – strings Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications !scope="col" colspan="3"| Ringtone |- Release history See also *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (New Zealand) *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 2000s *List of Billboard Mainstream Top 40 number-one songs of 2006 References Category:2005 songs Category:2005 singles Category:The Pussycat Dolls songs Category:Songs written by Franne Golde Category:Song recordings produced by Ron Fair Category:Pop ballads Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:2000s ballads Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK R&B Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Articles containing video clips